Rain Began, Life is New
by NerdGirl19
Summary: Her life collapsed in the flood, her father taken from its cruelty and nothing left to call her own. However, there is one bright and promising beacon that beckons her, comforts her, and perhaps heal her from this sudden tragedy? That is the Ouran Host Club


**The rain poured, cascading over the roofs and running cold beneath her feet. She should have been scared out of her wits, running and hiding under whatever safe place that came near. However, too much hung above her head, drowning the fear along with the downpour. She did not know the directions to his home, but she knew the way, the route to Ouran Academy. It was her only shelter now, her only comfort. Her home was destroyed, from the flood waters con-caving their roof and creating a small pond in the apartment. Many had evacuated along with her, her father being the only one unable to escape. Tears poured from her eyes but no sobbing followed, her sorrow becoming mute. To think her entire world, what remained of her small family taken away in mere minutes? She felt numb, cold and hollow. Nothingness. Cars and buses passed by her, splashing puddles along the sidewalks as they drove. The towering walls of the Ouran Academy peered over the hills, Haruhi's heart clenching tightly, that mute sob waiting to burst from her chest. No she couldn't let go now, not until she's within those stone walls, safe and alone. She crossed the street, her bare feet making minuscule splashes in the water. The Iron gates towered over her, the lock an automatic open. Haruhi wearily lifted her hand, gently pushing on its bars. The gate opened with a creak. Feeling the dread slowly leave her breath, she pressed onward, following the perfectly paved walkway to the south entrance. She wondered if someone was already here. It was possibly, for the faculty and chair members gathered after school hours. Even in the first hours of evening. As Haruhi came the large wooden doors, she pushed against them once more, the double doors opening with ease. **

_**There must be someone here, both entrances are unlocked. How weird.**_

**She slowly walked into the corridor, the hallway subtly lit by candles, a soft light illuminating the floors.**

"**Hello?" She called out softly, her heart beginning to pound.**

_**It's too quiet…**_

**Her wet feet padded over the slick tile floors, making her way toward the Music wing, her direction instinctual, as the path to the Host club had been engraved into her thoughts.**

"**It should be right around this corner…" she mumbled to herself, stumbling to the door. Light poured from the cracked music room entrance, soft music resonating from within. Haruhi took a deep breath, her limbs shaking slightly. Fatigue and suppressed sadness began to weight her, her feet dragging into the Host club. She opened her mouth to utter the words to ask who was there, but nothing came, only a groan from the cold. Instead, she followed the piano music further into the room, turning to walk down the vast halls. She recognized that playing, the soft, romantic melody seeping into her damp clothes and frozen toes. **

_**Tamaki-senpai? No….it can't be him…what would he be doing here this late? The club has been closed for hours….**_

**As she came to the open entrance, she spotted a familiar shadow of a man's back that sat before the baby grand piano, playing that beautiful music, blond hair shimmering in the candlelight. Haruhi's breath caught in her throat, clenching her chest, a shuddering cough erupting from her lungs. The music stopped, the man turning to look behind him. Haruhi caught herself on one of the sofas, her knees collapsing beneath her, hitting the cold floor. Tamaki abruptly stood, running to her, eyes filled with alarm. **

"**Haruhi! Dear god, what're you doing here?"**

"**Tamaki-senpai…" she said, her voice weak and her chest heaving for breath.**

**Tamaki took her in his arms, his warmth pressing against her cheek.**

"**Haruhi, what's going on? Why are you here this late? And where are your shoes?" **

**She clung to him, her face buried in his chest, his warm, soft chest. **

"**He's gone…its gone…all of it…everything's been destroyed…"**

**Tamaki lifted her frail body in his arms, pressing her cheek to his.**

"**You're ice cold! We have to get you warm and dry…"**

"**Tamaki-senpai…what am I going to do now?!" Haruhi shrieked as she clung even tighter to him, her sobs bursting from her throat.**

"**Shhh…" he said, stroking her drenched hair, "We'll get you to a safe place, okay?"**

"**Tamaki-senpai…." **

**Tamaki maneuvered her in his arms, reaching into his pants pocket to retrieve his phone. He pressed a speed dial and held it to his ear.**

"**C'mon, Kyoya, pick it up."**

"**What is it, Tamaki? It's late."**

"**Bring everyone to the school. It's an emergency and bring a change of clothes."**

"**What are you talking about?"**

"**Haruhi just came into the club room, drenched and sobbing her eyes out. Hurry and call everyone, okay, Mama?"**

**Kyoya groaned, "Fine. We'll be there shortly. Just dry her off and keep her warm, Papa."**

"**Thank you. We'll be waiting." He hung up and stuffed his phone back into his pocket, holding Haruhi closely as she sobbed into his chest, her small frame shivering. "Hang on, Haruhi…"**

**Tamaki carried her down the halls and across the room, heading to the changing rooms. **

"**I know you're not going to like this but we need to get you out of these wet clothes." He said with a blush dusting his face.**

**Without objections, Haruhi slowly wriggled out of his arms, standing on her feet, her legs still shaking. Tamaki turned his back as she began to strip away her clothing, leaving her standing in her underwear. **

"**I'm done…" she said quietly, her eyes on the floor.**

"**Right, I'll get you a towel. Please stay here."**

**She nodded and Tamaki left the changing area, off to fetch a towel. Moments later, he returned a fluffy towel in his hands. Haruhi reached out her hand, wanting the towel. He complied, giving it with her.**

"**Thank you…"**

"**You're welcome…"**

**Haruhi dried herself slowly, being careful of shattering. She wrapped the towel around herself and walked out of the area.**

"**Tamaki-senpai, you can look now…"**

**He nodded and turned to face her once more, taking in her appearance.**

"**Here," He said, offering her hand, "Let's get you warm…I'll light the fireplace in the music room."**

**She nodded and reached out her arms, a strange need filling her movements, the need to be touched affectionately. By Tamaki. Understanding her reaction, Tamaki smiled and lifted the fragile girl in his arms, carrying her back down the hall. Haruhi wrapped her arms around his shoulders, perching her cheek against him. She felt safe, warm and…loved.**

"**Tamaki-senpai…" she breathed.**

"**What is it?"**

"**Thank you…"**

**A blush covered his face and smiled, stroking her hair gently. **

"**It's nothing, Haruhi…you are my little girl after all, right?"**

**She laughed softly, her hands pressing into his shoulders, a strange warm surrounding her. **

"**Idiot…I'm not your little girl…"  
**


End file.
